Sob a Chuva: O Temporal
by P.P. Brouillard
Summary: Após os eventos de "Sob a Chuva", Konan percebe que não conseguirá esquecer aquela noite tão facilmente.


**N/A:** Olá, caros leitores! Esta é uma continuação de "Sob a Chuva", então, caso ainda não tenha lido, eu recomendo! Como vocês sabem, Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. Boa leitura.

* * *

No céu, a típica cor acinzentada. Nuvens densas. Chuva incessante. O gotejo caía sobre o telhado das casas como uma canção de ninar, que poderia confortar os mais devotos sobreviventes de um país pequeno demais para as suas batalhas. Em _Amegakure_ o povo conhecia o valor de seu infindável tempo úmido. Seja na garoa acima de suas cabeças, seja na lama apegada em suas sandálias. O aguaceiro que outrora era visto como uma maldição, naqueles dias, tornava-se a sua dádiva, a sua proteção. Era o sinal de que alguém zelava pelo o seu povo. Era seguro. No entanto, durante aquele anoitecer, a jovem conhecida por seus _origamis_ encolhia-se sob um alpendre, evitando o toque acolhedor da chuva. Ela apoiava o seu corpo na parede de concreto; e seu olhar dourado perdia-se à medida que espiava o chuvisco salpicar uma entediante poça d'água. Nagato estava a sua procura. Konan saberia tão somente pelo temporal. O fino gotejo arrastado pelo turbulento vento facilitaria o seu _rastreamento_ ; e de fato, suas mechas azuis estavam mais úmidas do que o de costume. Ele sabia onde encontrá-la, não havia dúvidas. Contudo, apenas a vigiava em silêncio. **_"Só por um momento..."_** \- Konan ergueu o rosto e um suspiro escapou entre seus lábios. ** _"Deixe-me sozinha só por um momento."_** \- O sussurro era lançado e perdido ao vento. Ela custava a entender o que se passava em seu coração. O beijo que retribuíra na outra noite ainda inundava a sua mente. Em cada gesto, em cada toque; nada era como Yahiko. Como ela poderia ter se confundido? _**"Tola..."**_ \- Pensou consigo mesma ao fechar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça para trás. Nagato era tão diferente. O seu ímpeto. A sua maneira de cariciá-la. O seu sabor. - Konan sentia as suas pernas enfraquecerem à medida que se recordava. A sensação sobre a sua pele ainda permanecia, assustadoramente, presente; assim como o som da chuva, que não parava de acusá-la. Ela segurou as mechas azuis entre os dedos e navegou até a própria nuca, refazendo o caminho das mãos do rapaz. Seus dedos formigavam e o toque lhe causou arrepios. Afinal, o que estava fazendo? - Confusa, a mulher recuou as mãos, porém tudo o que conseguira pensar era como naquela outra noite o seu cabelo estava encharcado. Não apenas o cabelo, mas todo o seu corpo, assim como o amigo que também entregara-se à insaciável chuva. Foi inesperado. Incontrolável. Se ao menos o seu coração se aquietasse, talvez a razão pudesse lhe explicar.

Deixando-se deslizar até o chão, abraçou as pernas. A ventania intensa lhe tocava como uma confissão sombria ou, ainda, um insistente lembrete. O ruivo poderia sentir a sua presença à cada gota caída do céu e, por mais que o evitasse, ainda não o culparia. Ela quem transcendera o limite ao se aproximar. Ela quem oferecera o primeiro toque. Nagato apenas a acolheu. Ele apenas... _ **"Não.**_ " - Konan apertara as pálpebras com a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Parte de si gostaria de esquecer aquele momento. Mas como esquecer, se um beijo nunca a fez se sentir tão viva? A incerteza era de longe a sua maior tormenta, pois em seu íntimo não sabia ao certo à quem beijou. Ela relutava contra o pensamento, encolhendo-se em seu canto, até que o cansaço a deixou inconsciente.

Finalmente a chuva emudeceu-se e o vento curioso não mais importunava a sua pele. Contudo, o que parecia ter sido apenas uma fração de segundos, tornou-se em horas. A bela _kunoichi_ erguera os olhos mais uma vez; o seu corpo ainda dormente, porém estranhamente confortável. Ela fitou a escuridão que a rodeava, até que se deu conta de que estava deitada em uma cama. Levada pelo espanto, a mulher sentou-se rapidamente e ergueu os dedos para concentrar o seu _chakra_. Em seu rosto já se formava a textura do papel, todavia, em vão. O quarto escuro e úmido era o seu. E assim, conforme reconhecia o lugar, o seu aspecto defensivo se esvaía. O que havia acontecido? - Ela suspirou, confusa.

Fitando uma cadeira próxima à parede, encontrou o seu sobretudo de nuvens vermelhas e tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa, mas nada surgia em sua mente. Logo a mulher retirou o lençol que, delicadamente, cobria as suas pernas e sentou-se à beira da cama. _**"Não pode ser."**_ \- Sua voz escapara um tanto rouca. O constrangimento começava a assombrá-la. Nagato a trouxera de volta para casa? - Após acender o abajur sobre o criado-mudo, a jovem avistou um conjunto de toalhas limpas sobre a cômoda, e ao lado dessas, uma caixinha de madeira e a flor de _origami_ que estava em seu cabelo. Curiosa, a mulher levantou-se e se aproximou do móvel. Sobre a caixa havia o símbolo de cerejeira, que a jovem conhecia bem. Era a marca de uma antiga doceria e por um momento sentiu-se nostálgica.

Ela abriu a tampa do pequeno caixote, cuidadosa, e encontrou uma porção de pequenos e deliciosos manjū's, os mesmos que costumava saborear com os amigos; quando suas bandanas ainda tinham significado. _ **"Nagato.."**_ \- O nome imediatamente veio aos seus lábios. Ele ainda estava a cuidar dela; à sua maneira. - Konan voltou a fechar a caixinha de madeira, sentindo o seu coração apertar-se em uma ternura triste. A razão aos poucos retornava à sua mente. Havia tanto pelo o que se preocupar, coisas infinitamente mais importantes. Como poderia ser tão... imatura? - Konan tocou as toalhas gentilmente e, em um breve impulso, abraçou-as contra o peito. Nagato estava destinado à grandes coisas. Ele tornava-se cada dia mais forte, devotado em seu propósito; e tudo o que a jovem queria era ser uma mera ponte, um humilde altar. Ao invés disso o amigo a tornava em seu _anjo_ , pois ela não seria pisada em nome de sua ascensão, mas sim amada. Seria loucura amá-lo de volta? Seria loucura amar outro além de Yahiko? - Konan fitava a cama desarrumada quando notou as suas sandálias ao lado, fazendo-a imaginar como estas foram tiradas de seus pés. O rubor subia em suas bochechas e seu coração batia desordenado, apressado. Era estranho como o seu fascínio pelo rapaz crescia, como ainda se surpreendia. Havia tantos detalhes. E aos poucos Konan percebia. Ela estava se apaixonando.

Durante aquela madrugada, o _Caminho Deva_ permaneceu no mais elevado andar de seu glorioso e temido edifício. Ele analisava o horizonte, mas em seus olhos, outros _cinco caminhos_ poderiam ser o alvo de sua atenção. Pein seria capaz de estar em tantos lugares simultaneamente e admirar o mundo, que um dia seria livre de guerras. Todavia, a única coisa que se passava em sua mente era a visão da jovem adormecida em um beco. Desprotegida. Caída como uma flor que há muito tempo não sentia o calor do sol ou o gosto da chuva. A mulher à quem tanto protegia, escondendo-se dele. - Irritado, o ruivo escorou uma de suas mãos no concreto próximo à sua cabeça. Ele se apoiou entre aquele batente abstrato, encarando o céu que iluminava-se com os seus relâmpagos. O corpo frio da mulher em seus braços, quando a acolhera das ruas, ainda o incomodava à ponto de corroer as suas entranhas. Ele reconhecia o seu erro, pois havia subestimado a si mesmo. Por tanto tempo o rapaz conseguiu conter-se, inclusive em pensamentos. No entanto, Konan estava tão perto. Como uma noite poderia ser tão extasiante e, ainda assim, perturbadora? Ele conhecera o sabor daqueles lábios, sua doce textura, mas por momento algum eles o pertenceram. Havia outro dono. - Nagato mantinha o seu aspecto sóbrio e severo, buscando encontrar algum conforto na chuva intensa que provocava. O dia não demoraria a chegar. E foi com os primeiros indícios de claridade que o homem sentiu uma presença adentrar aquela grande e úmida sala. Ele virou levemente o rosto, percebendo os passos atrás de si. _**"Nagato."**_ \- Konan parou entre duas colunas de concreto, e o chamou com sua voz baixa. O homem se desencostou do batente e virou-se para encontrá-la, no entanto, surpreendeu-se quando a viu se curvar abruptamente. _**"Desculpe-me, por favor."**_ \- Sua voz soara firme. O cabelo azulado, e ainda molhado do chuveiro, caía de seus ombros e grudava em seu rosto. Ela segurou o tecido de sua blusa comprida e escura entre os dedos, tentando conter o seu nervosismo. _**"Eu não queria ter te causado... tantos problemas."**_ \- Ela insistiu, ouvindo os passos vindo à sua direção.

Nagato se aproximou, ainda incerto do que faria. Ele ainda estava irritado, apreensivo. O seu desejo era abraçá-la, mas acabou por repousar uma das mãos sobre a cabeça dela. _**"Você me deixou preocupado."**_ \- Sua voz soara amena, mas a jovem pôde sentir a inquietude em seu toque. Ela ergueu-se novamente conforme a mão do rapaz navegava até o seu gélido rosto. Em sua língua havia mais desculpas para serem dadas, porém quando os seus olhos se encontraram, as palavras simplesmente se recusaram a sair. Nagato a fitou, o seu semblante ainda severo. O brilho âmbar do olhar da jovem, o qual sempre o cativava, permanecia sobre si quase em uma súplica. Havia algo _diferente_. Ele lutou contra a vontade de acariciá-la, todavia, os seus dedos já se moviam; e para a sua surpresa, a jovem o segurou pela borda do sobretudo aberto, como se quisesse trazê-lo para mais perto. _**"Eu sinto muito, Nagato."**_ \- A jovem sussurrou, permitindo-se fitar os lábios do rapaz.

Nagato avançou mais um passo, quase em uma espécie de transe. Ele a observou cerrar os olhos conforme a sua mão quase trêmula deslizava pela curva do delicado pescoço dela, como se, intimamente, pudesse dominá-la. Ela suspirava como um convite e o seu perfume natural estava o entorpecendo. Estavam entregando-se ao mesmo erro? _**"Não faça isso comigo, Konan."**_ \- O cenho do rapaz franziu-se, reconhecendo que, se havia algum controle, definitivamente não estava em suas mãos. _ **"Eu não sou ele." -**_ Avisou com pesar em sua voz, mas decidido a fazer a coisa certa. Ele não se permitiria enganá-la ou, ainda, a si mesmo.

Konan erguera as pálpebras outra vez, encontrando os anéis nos olhos do amigo, que, independente do corpo em que estavam, sempre a faziam se lembrar de Nagato. _**"Eu sei."** _ \- Ela afirmou, tocando a face com hastes negras. O dia estava clareando entre as nuvens e o temporal aos poucos tornava-se quieto. O casal se entreolhava apenas deixando as suas mãos tocarem um ao outro, como em um diálogo mudo, até que a jovem inclinou-se, selando os seus lábios. Nagato a segurou pela cintura, com mais força do que realmente era o seu intento; todavia a jovem não se importou, deixando-se guiar até a coluna de concreto, que estava à alguns poucos passos de distância. O rapaz a prensou, segurando as mãos da _kunoichi_ acima de suas cabeças, e durante aquele momento, Pein veio à ser apenas um único homem, um único caminho. Ele a confrontava com sua língua, e vice-versa, de modo que todo o sentimento dentro de si transbordasse, e cada pensamento inapropriado se tornasse _tangível_. Seria egoísmo deixar-se levar por tal insensatez? - Libertando uma das mãos da jovem, o ruivo apanhou novamente a sinuosa cintura, que não negava o quanto queria ter acariciado quando a deixou sobre a cama horas atrás.

O beijo tornava-se cada vez mais intenso, ainda mais do que na outra noite, pois desta vez existia a atraente e deliciosa certeza. Não havia mais qualquer necessidade de explicações, ou, quem sabe ainda, declarações. O toque mútuo e seus olhares já diziam muito mais, significavam muito mais. - Nagato subia sua mão sob a blusa da mulher, fazendo-a se contorcer levemente em meio ao arrepio; porém, ainda não satisfeito, deslizou a sua boca até o pescoço dela, disposto a extrair os gemidos que ouvia somente em seus sonhos mais ocultos. Estaria indo rápido demais? A consciência soprava em seu ouvido, todavia, a hesitação dissipou-se quando a jovem começara a sussurrar o seu nome, repetidas vezes, como se desejasse redimi-lo ou, ainda, convencê-lo. _ **"Nagato..."**_ \- Konan apertou o braço dele com a sua mão livre, sentindo-o sugar o seu pescoço. Os sons tímidos logo vieram até os seus lábios, para o deleite e receio do _amigo_ , que passou a acreditar que um dia seria punido por perverter uma criatura tão doce quanto ela. O dia se tornava cada minuto mais claro, apesar das nuvens que nunca partiam. O vento intruso acalentava os seus corpos, sacudia as suas vestes, porém não os incomodava, porquanto nada mais se fazia presente naquele encontro, que pertencia tão somente aos dois. Poderia ser loucura, poderia ser passageiro.

Era verdade que o mundo estava para amadurecer, seja pela dor, seja pelo medo. Nagato estava destinado à conquistar a paz. Ele era o _salvador_. Se havia um preço, que assim fosse. Ele sabia que a sua amada também estava disposta à ir até o fim nesta jornada; e motivado por ela, continuaria persistindo. _Uma guerra de cada vez._ E, então, quando tudo terminar, ele finalmente poderá levar o seu anjo de volta para a casa. Será o fim da chuva. Será o fim da dor. Sim. Quando tudo terminar, ele poderá amá-la e nada mais.


End file.
